Off to school
by system crash
Summary: A dangerous event occurs in the home of 17 and 18. Can they escape in one piece?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ  
  
This is my first fic so let me know if it sucks. It's an a/u K18. Also I want to thank Deadly Beauty. A.T.Y.K. got me started so thanks a bunch^-^.  
  
Off to School  
  
"Wake up, honey, its time for school" whispered Krillin's mom, shaking him gently. Krillin leaped out of his bed and screamed "yippee" as he quickly got dressed.  
  
It was his first day of big kid school as his mom called it and he was excited. He finished getting dressed and went to the kitchen for some breakfast.  
  
"What do you want for breakfast sweetie?" his mom asked kindly. "WAFFLES!!!" Krillin screamed as he climbed into his chair.  
  
"I should have known" Mrs. Briefs said. Waffles were Krillin's favorite food without question. He could down about 5 decent sized waffles in one sitting and he was only 7 years old.  
  
"What's for breakfast mom?" Krillin's 16 year-old sister Bulma asked as she entered the room. "Waffles" Bunny replied. "Again? That's the fifth time this week." Exclaimed Bulma  
  
"Your brother loves them and it's his first day of big kid school. I want him to have a good day." She said as she kissed Krillin on his cheek.  
  
"Mornin' sis" Krillin cheerfully greeted his big sister. "Morning shrimp" replied Bulma, knowing how much he hated it "Where's dad?" Bunny sighed, "He went to the lab early today to work on his new invention." "Oh", Bulma said unenthusiastically.  
  
"Oh Bulma, can you take krillin to school today? I have some shopping to do." "Sure mom, but I'm not walking him in."  
  
When the two siblings were done with their breakfast, they brushed their teeth and went out to Bulma's new hot pink Capsule Corp. convertible. She had just gotten it for her 16th birthday and she loved that car with every fiber of her being  
  
Krillin's mom came out to kiss him one more time before he left and to give him his lunch. "I made you a special lunch for your first day of school. And I put in an extra sandwich and a cookie just in case."  
  
"Thanks mommy" replied Krillin and he gave her a hug.  
  
"Can we get moving? I don't want to be late." Bulma said sounding irritated  
  
"Bye Mom."  
  
"Bye dears. See you when you get home.  
  
Bunny watched as her children zoomed on down the road towards their first day of school.  
  
*** So, what did you think? Tell me in a review. And for anyone who wants to know, this is only the first chapter. At this point I have no clue how long its gonna be so whenever your at the sight just check it out.  
  
~system crash 


	2. The car ride

Disclaimer: I don't own it, and I never will. _  
  
A/N- Hey everyone. I'm back. I wanna say thanx to all you who reviewed my fic. It made me feel all fuzzy inside^-^. Anyway, my internet has been down for a while so I couldn't update. But here it is; chapter 2.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The radio blared as they zoomed down the road. Surprisingly, there were hardly any cars out today. Usually in this part of town there was a traffic jam that could make you want to shoot yourself.  
  
They passed their father's lab; the one he used for his more secretive experiments and saw him on the roof putting up some kind of satellite.  
  
"HI DADDY!" Bulma waved to him.  
  
Surprised, Mr. Brief jumped and slid of the roof, landing in a large holly bush.  
  
"Look what you did Bulma!" Krillin said laughing hysterically.  
  
"oops" Bulma said sarcastically. She sped up considerably then so her father wouldn't be able to see her. However, Mr. Brief was still face down in the bush. "I hate when she does that"  
  
Krillin sat quietly in the car listening to the crap on the radio. Bulma seemed to like it though. She had her sunglasses on and was singing almost at the top of her lungs. Finally Krillin spoke "can you change the station, sis?" he gave her his puppy dog eyes. Bulma looked down at him, and she melted. She cracked every time he called her "sis". Alright little bro, go ahead and change it. "Thanks" he said, back to his normal, quiet self.  
  
Krillin put on some better music and sat back in his chair. "I wonder if I'll make any new friends at school" he thought out loud. Hearing what her little brother said she rustled his hair and said "Who wouldn't like to be your friend little bro?"  
  
Krillin just smiled at his sister and went back to his thoughts. But he was awakened when Bulma yelled something weird then did a sharp U-turn, nearly running over several pedestrians.  
  
When Bulma regained control, she looked to see if Krillin was OK. He looked a little pale and was clenching the armrests but otherwise he was fine.  
  
When he calmed down a little bit, Krillin asked: "What's that mean sis?"  
  
"What's what mean?" she replied  
  
"That word you said to that guy you almost ran over", Krillin said innocently  
  
"ummmmm..." Bulma hesitated "...nothing; forget I said it"  
  
The reason for this sudden outburst was that Bulma had missed the turn to Krillin's school. But now they were on the right track.  
  
About five minutes later, Bulma pulled into the parking lot of West City Elementary school. "We're here" Bulma told her little bro with a smile on her face.  
  
She helped Krillin out of the car and gave him his backpack, then went to get back in the car. But before she got in, Krillin was tugging on her shirt.  
  
"What?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Could you walk in with me, sis? Please, please, please, please, please?" Then he gave her that face again.  
  
Since there was no point arguing, (she'd crack anyway) she said "alright shrimp"  
  
"Thanks" Krillin said happily  
  
Then Bulma gave Krillin her hand and they walked towards the door.  
  
***  
  
A/N- So what did you think? Review, please! I'm not really sure how long it will take to update every chapter so if it takes to long I'm sorry. til next time everyone. 


	3. Old friends New enemies

Disclaimer: I don't own it, and I never will. _  
  
A/N- Hey. Sorry for the crazy long update. I've been kinda busy and lazy at the same time. But anyway here's chapter 3.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Krillin looked around at his classroom. It was kind of a mix between his pre-school and the bigger kids' classrooms. They didn't have to sit at desks, but they sat in groups of five at round tables placed around the room.  
  
On one side of the room, there was a big rug with street patterns on it and toys everywhere. There were also about 10 other little kids playing there.  
  
"Hello!" A woman said appearing out of nowhere. "Aah!" Krillin jumped and hid behind Bulma.  
  
"Hi is this Mrs. Haden's classroom?" Bulma asked the woman. "Why yes it is. I am Mrs. Hayden. And you must be Krillin, and Mrs. Briefs?"  
  
Krillin and Bulma both looked at each other, both thinking the same thing.  
  
"How did you know... oh never mind. Anyway I'm Krillin's sister, Bulma. Our mother didn't have time to drop Krillin off so here I am." Bulma said to Mrs. Hayden.  
  
"How nice of you." Mrs. Hayden replied with a smile. Then Bulma rustled Krillin's hair and made for the door. "Well I better go. Don't want to be late. C'ya later shrimp."  
  
"Bye, sis" Krillin said as she walked out the door.  
  
Then Mrs. Hayden took Krillin to his cubby and put in his lunch box & book bag. "You can go play with the other kids until school starts" She said with a smile. Then she went to her desk and picked up a Shakespeare book.  
  
Krillin walked over to the big rug and immediately he heard someone calling his name.  
  
"Krillin! Is that you?" Krillin looked up to see his best friend Goku running at him.  
  
"Goku? What are you doing here?" Krillin asked happily. "We're in the same class!" Goku replied just as enthusiastically.  
  
Goku and Krillin had gone to the same pre-school together and the two had instantly become best friends. Seeing Goku here made him a little less nervous.  
  
"Oh! Let me introduce you to my friends! Come on!" Goku led him over to a group of three other kids who happened to be coloring. "Hey Guys! This is my friend from pre-school, Krillin." He said. "Krillin, these are my friends Yamcha, Tien, and Chi-Chi"  
  
At this, the girl named Chi-Chi blushed and whispered, "He said I was his friend".  
  
Krillin said hi to Yamcha and Tien and the five started to build a block castle. They were almost done and it was pretty high when three boys came over to them. One was in the front with hair kinda like Goku's and the others where behind him to either side. The weird thing about them was that one was bald and muscle bound and the other was shorter and had hair down to his feet.  
  
"Hey, bro" the long haired one said with a snigger.  
  
Goku didn't look too happy and said back, "Hey, Radditz".  
  
Then the one in the middle spoke up, "That's a pretty nice castle you guys built." Then he kicked it down. Everyone got up and growled but didn't say anything. They knew not to mess with Vegeta and his gang. Not knowing any better Krillin got up and said "Hey! You did that on purpose!" Then the bald one stepped forward and cracked his knuckles, sniggering like Radditz.  
  
"Its OK Nappa, He can't do anything." said Vegeta, stepping up into Krillin's face.  
  
"You better watch yourself, Shrimp." Vegeta taunted. Then, as if on cue, the bell rang, signaling the start of class. Mrs. Hayden was startled out of her trancelike state and put her book back on the desk. "Time for class kids!" she yelled. Then all the children made their way to their tables.  
  
"'til next time, shrimp." Vegeta said as he too made his way to a table with Nappa and Radditz.  
  
Krillin heard Goku yell for him to sit with them at a table. He went over and sat down and Mrs. Hayden Began her lesson.  
  
***  
  
A/N- How'd you like it? Good? Bad? Ugly? Review please. Oh yeah, and Krillin's teacher isn't a made up character. She's my esteemed English teacher. I just thought you might like to know that. I'll try to update sooner this time. C'ya  
  
~system crash 


	4. come and gone

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ  
  
A/N: Quicker update this time, I hope. Thanx to everyone who reviewed so far. It motivated me to update quicker. Enjoy this chapter.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"BRIIIIIING" the bell sounded cutting short Mrs. Hayden's lesson.  
  
"We'll pick up there tomorrow, kids. I hope you all enjoyed your first day of school." Mrs. Hayden said. Then she started helping the kids pack up.  
  
"Mrs. Hayden's a fun teacher, huh guys?" Goku asked Yamcha, Tien, Krillin and Chi-Chi. "Yeah", "she's funny", "I like her too". Krillin, Yamcha, and Tien replied. "What about you, Chi-Chi?" Chi-Chi blushed slightly and giggled, "I guess she's pretty nice, yeah." Goku gave her a skeptic look and then turned confused to the others, utterly bewildered. Then he shrugged his shoulders and continued to pack his things.  
  
After everyone was ready, they were told to line up at the door. Then they went outside single-file.  
  
Tien, Krillin, Yamcha, Goku, and Chi-Chi all sat on a bench outside until their parents came to get them. "Bye guys!" both Tien and Yamcha called as they got in their parents' cars.  
  
Goku, Chi-Chi, and Krillin watched as the other children's parents came and went. Then a car beeped its horn out in the parking lot in front of them.  
  
"Hey, shrimp" the driver called. "Hey, sis" Krillin said as he got into Bulma's car.  
  
"Bye, Krillin!" Goku yelled. Then Bulma started the car and told Krillin to buckle up. "C'ya, Goku, Bye, Chi-Chi" Krillin yelled back. Then Bulma flipped on her shades, blared the radio, and sped out of the parking lot so fast she left behind a trail of smoke.  
  
This left Goku and Chi-Chi (and Mrs. Hayden, who was reading her Shakespeare book again,) outside on the bench.  
  
Then they heard thunderous footsteps and a loud call from somewhere up the road.  
  
"Hi, Chi-Chi! Sorry I'm late!" came the gruff voice of the ox-king as he strode into the small parking lot. Much to Chi-Chi's relief he was wearing a pink shirt with suspenders and not his helmet with the horns. Chi-Chi hated that thing.  
  
Chi-Chi got up to run to her father but stopped and turned around.  
  
"Goodbye, Goku" She blushed a deep red, "C'ya tomorrow, Chi-Chi!" Goku called back. Chi-Chi smiled brightly and ran over to her father. He put her on his shoulder and walked out of the parking lot.  
  
***  
  
"hunh" Vegeta grunted under his breath. No one but him knew it but he was leaning up against the wall past the corner of the building, just out of sight.  
  
He had watched those five little weaklings leave one bye one. He had seen that black-haired girl named Chi-Chi blush and smile at Kakkarot (that was his real name according to Radditz), who was almost clueless to what she was trying to relay to him. But Vegeta new.  
  
Then something strange happened. Kakkarot yelled at the top of his lungs.  
  
"NIMBUS!"  
  
Then a yellow cloud flew out of the sky and stopped in front of Goku. He hopped on and the cloud flew away back up into the sky.  
  
Vegeta stood with his mouth hanging open, at a loss for words.  
  
Goku's scream brought Mrs. Hayden out of her trance. "What? What's wrong?" she said, confused as to why Goku had yelled. But by that time he was already gone.  
  
***  
  
Back at the Brief household Mrs. Brief was already making dinner. She was making a small feast to celebrate Krillin's first day of school.  
  
"Honey, I'm home!" Mr. Brief called as he walked through the door. Then he chuckled to himself, "I've always wanted to say that." He hung up his coat and went into the kitchen to kiss his wife. "What smells so good?" he asked.  
  
"Dinner, silly" bunny replied "How was your day dear?"  
  
He decided not to tell Bunny about the incident with Bulma and the holly bush earlier this morning. "It was fine dear; actually I finished my quota for this month already. I'll be home a lot more."  
  
"That's great dear." Bunny hugged her husband. That means you can take Krillin to school sometimes."  
  
"I guess so" Mr. Brief said. Then he went upstairs to get changed.  
  
Just then the door opened and Bulma and Krillin walked through.  
  
Mrs. Brief dropped her cooking and ran to Krillin and hugged him and kissed him. Then she bombarded him with questions about his day. Then she did the same with Bulma and quickly went back to her cooking.  
  
"Mom seems a little extra hyper today doesn't she?" Bulma asked her little brother  
  
"Yeah, kinda." Krillin replied. Then he laughed as Bulma put him on her shoulders and walked up the steps. She dropped him in his room and walked into her own. Krillin heard her turn on what sounded like Metallica. It was one of the only things his sister listened to that he actually liked.  
  
He went downstairs after getting changed and turned on the T.V., just as his mom called him for dinner.  
  
"Thank Kami." Krillin sighed as he walked to the kitchen.  
  
***  
  
After he could eat no more, Krillin got ready for bed. When he was ready, his mom came to tuck him in.  
  
"Good night, sweetie" she said.  
  
"'night, mommy"  
  
She turned his light off and Krillin fell asleep almost instantly.  
  
***  
  
A/N- There you have it. Hope it wasn't too boring. Review if you please.  
  
~system crash  
  
P.S.-join the Krillin and 18 campaign. 


	5. the teacher from scene 24

Disclaimer: I don't own dbz or Monte Python  
  
A/N- another quick update. I had fun writing this one. I threw in some humor. I won't spoil it but I think its obvious by the disclaimer.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Bye dad!" Krillin yelled to his dad as he drove away  
  
When he entered his classroom, the other kids were playing on the rug as usual. He turned, expecting to see Mrs. Hayden at her desk but only saw a short ugly man with bad teeth, knotty hair, and layers of torn dirty clothing. On the board he had written what seemed to be his name: The man from scene 24.  
  
"Budget must not cover substitutes." Krillin said to himself. Then he walked over to his group of friends.  
  
"Did you see the sub guys?" Tien asked. "Yeah he looks like a guy I saw in a movie once." Yamcha said.  
  
"Who's that playing with Vegeta and his friends? He looks just like you, Goku!" Krillin asked. "Oh that's my brother Turles. He was really sick so he couldn't come the last two days." Goku informed him.  
  
"Oh" Krillin replied  
  
Then the bell rang and they went to their tables. Some kids who hadn't seen the substitute teacher yet gasped and one girl almost puked.  
  
They found that sitting through the man from scene 24's lesson wouldn't be as simple as just sitting there and doing nothing. He had a high rasping voice and spoke in riddles.  
  
Then the man from scene 24 announced in a riddle that there would be a surprise quiz. He went around and asked everyone five- I mean three questions. If you got them all right you passed but he didn't say what would happen if you got one wrong.  
  
When he got to the first set of kids, He said: "He who seeketh the bridge of death- I mean a passing grade must answer me these questions three, dare the other side he see.  
  
The kids all looked at each other. Then the man from scene 24 came to the first kid and asked him five-I mean three questions.  
  
"What is your name?"  
  
"J-J-James" the kid said  
  
"What is your Quest?"  
  
"I don't think I have a quest." Replied the scared kid  
  
"What is your favorite color?"  
  
"Blue?"  
  
"Pass!" the man from scene 24 said.  
  
The next kid the man moved to was looking very confident.  
  
"What is your name?"  
  
"Tim"  
  
"What is your Quest?"  
  
"I have no quest"  
  
"What is the capitol of Assyria?  
  
"I don't know that!"  
  
Then the kid was instantly shot out of his seat and through the ceiling.  
  
The other children looked at the seat where Tim was sitting and then at the hole where he flew through the ceiling. The kids got considerably more scared after that. Then the man from scene 24 turned to the table where Krillin and his friends were sitting. Luckily they all passed their tests (even Goku). Then a man wearing gold clothes and chain mail came to the man.  
  
"What is your name?"  
  
It is Arthur, king of the Britains.  
  
"What is your Quest?"  
  
"To seek the Holy Grail."  
  
"What is the airspeed velocity of an unlaiden swallow?"  
  
"What do you mean; an African or European swallow?"  
  
"I don't know that" Then the man from scene 24 was then launched through the roof and king Arthur galloped away followed bye his trusty servant Patsy.  
  
"That was the strangest class ever" Krillin said to the other kids. "They agreed and went to play on the rug.  
  
***  
  
A/N- Was it good? I hope everyone liked this one. If it was bad don't hesitate to tell me I'll update soon.  
  
~system crash 


	6. new arrival

Disclaimer: I don't own dbz  
  
A/N-Sorry for the super long time it took me to write. I would have had it up sooner but I had to type it twice *baka*. Also I just was lazy over spring break. It wasn't that I had no motivation but that I just had no inspiration. I did watch every Matrix movie twice though. And before I start, to answer your questions you had to have seen Monte Python and the Holy Grail to understand the last chapter. OK enough rambling here's chapter 6.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Today Krillin was in an unusually good mood. It was a beautiful day and he had woken up with the sun. His mom was making him his favorite this morning: waffles. Also, Krillin's mom was taking him to school today and his dad was picking him up. As he was getting ready he let his thoughts wander to school.  
  
A lot had changed since he had walked into Mrs. Hayden's classroom a month ago feeling scared and not knowing what to expect. Now he felt completely comfortable in school and the other kids accepted him. Actually the only kids he didn't get along with were Vegeta and his gang. In fact, the other kids said that Vegeta picked on him more than anyone else. But Krillin actually felt good because of it.  
  
"Don't worry honey, he's just jealous of all your friends." Mrs. Brief had told him after Vegeta pushed him in the bushes and Krillin had come home crying. It made Krillin feel a lot better. Now just tried not to let Vegeta get to him.  
  
After shifting back into reality, he went downstairs and ate breakfast. Then he went to the car.  
  
***  
  
When Krillin walked into his classroom he believed it would be another normal day. All his classmates were playing on the rug. Goku greeted him loudly just like all the other days, Vegeta and his gang were playing in the corner as always, and Mrs. Hayden wasn't here yet, as usual.  
  
Then everyone heard the familiar sound of a car squealing into the parking lot.  
  
"Mrs. Hayden's here!" called a small girl and everyone ran to the window. The car screeched to a halt and out came Mrs. Hayden with her white bag and stack of papers. She raced across the parking lot and disappeared through the main doors. About a minute later Mrs. Hayden hustled into the classroom just as the bell rang and everyone clapped.  
  
She looked a little confused but smiled anyway (she loved teaching these kids).  
  
"Good morning kids" Mrs. Hayden said a bit winded but in her usual peppy voice nonetheless. "Morning Mrs. Hayden" the kids answered back.  
  
Then Mrs. Hayden started her lesson. "Today we will be continuing yester—". But she was cut short by a knock on the door.  
  
"Ooops. I Almost forgot." Mrs. Hayden said then she ran to the door and started talking to another teacher. They talked for about a minute until the other teacher walked away and Mrs. Hayden ushered in two children.  
  
Krillin noticed that they looked identical except one was a boy and one was a pretty girl. The boy had long black hair and a red bandana. The girl's hair was blond and the same length as the boy's. But the most stunning feature about her was her crystal blue eyes. Krillin couldn't tear his eyes away from her.  
  
"Class, we have two new students today. This is No.17 and No.18. They're twins." Mrs. Hayden introduced the new kids. "You can take a seat anywhere you like" The two kids went to sit at an empty table and Mrs. Hayden continued her lesson.  
  
Everyone looked at 17 and 18 with the same judging look; everyone except Krillin. He still had his eyes locked onto 18. Goku looked at him and waved his hands in front of his face.  
  
"You ok, Krillin?" Goku asked him. Krillin snapped back to reality. "Huh? Oh. What?"  
  
"You were just staring right at the new girl. You ok?"  
  
"Yeah I'll be fine." Then without knowing it, he turned his gaze back to 18. Her eyes were intoxicating.  
  
~  
  
18 turned her head and saw a boy staring at her. But when he saw her he quickly turned his head straight. 18 noticed something about him, but she wasn't sure what it was. She would ask her brother about him later.  
  
Her brother 17 was more than a brother to 18. He was her best and only friend. 17 was the only one she could turn to. He stood up for her, which was actually the reason they had had to change schools.  
  
A large boy had been picking on 18 and had made her cry. 17 stood up for her.17 wasn't as big as the bully, but his strength was unmatched. He flipped the kid over and dislocated his shoulder, breaking his arm in seven places. They're father covered the whole thing up and moved them to another school.  
  
18 didn't know what she would do without 17. If he ever left her like they're mother had, she'd be lost.  
  
***  
  
When Krillin got home. He went up to his room and shut the door. He started his homework, but didn't get far. He got up and went for a walk outside. He could only concentrate on one thing since earlier today: 18.  
  
***  
  
A/N- so what did you think? How did I do with the flashback part? Tell me in a review please. And thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. They keep me motivated. I'll try not to make you wait so long for the next update. Til' next time. 


	7. confusion

Disclaimer- I still don't own dbz. I'm getting close though.  
  
A/N- hey peoples. Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter. 'preciate it. Anyways here's chapter 7. Tell me what you think.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"Bulma, can I talk to you about something?" Krillin asked his big sister.  
  
When he had seen 18 today he had just shut down. 18 were more beautiful than anything he had ever seen and he didn't want to do anything but stare into her crystal blue eyes. Today had been the first time he had felt this way and he had no idea what to make of it. So he had decided to turn to Bulma for guidance.  
  
Bulma looked up from her magazine and answered, "What about, shrimp?"  
  
Krillin walked into her room and sat on his sister's bed. "I saw this really pretty girl today and— he trailed off. "And what?" Bulma asked already knowing what he was going to say but trying to sound innocent.  
  
"I dunno. When I look at her I can't tear my eyes away. I can never concentrate when I'm around her and I feel lonely when I'm not. But I never felt this way before. Can you help me?"  
  
Bulma was almost brought to tears by how cute and innocent her brother sounded. "Krillin, there's nothing to worry about. A crush is perfectly normal." So that's what it's called thought Krillin.  
  
Then Bulma shifted gears from loving big sister to chatty teenage girl. "So tell me, what does she look like?" But before Krillin could speak, she interrupted him with another question, "Is she in your class?" But again, before he could answer, she interrupted, this time by saying, "Oh my God! I gotta tell Chihiro!" and pushing him out of the room.  
  
"Girls are so weird" Krillin said to himself.  
  
***  
  
"Hey 18! Come here a minute!" 17 screamed from the next room. When no answer came, he went looking for her.  
  
Where could she be? 17 thought after about 5 minutes of searching. He was getting kind of annoyed.  
  
Finally he found her in the garden in the back yard. "There you are. I've been looking all over for you. I just thought you might want to know... 18?" She was lying in the grass staring up at the clouds. Something she did when she was in one of her particularly pensive moods.  
  
17 went and laid down next to her. "wanna talk about it?" he asked already knowing what her answer would be. 18 never was very open with her emotions.  
  
"No" 18 said flatly.  
  
"Suit yourself." Then he got up to go inside. "Oh yeah; I came out here to tell you that another one of dad's experiments exploded so he might be in another bad mood.  
  
18 didn't answer. She just stared blankly up into the sky.  
  
"Whatever" 17 said and walked back into the house.  
  
She wasn't ignoring him. She was just distracted; which was unusual for she who always kept a clear head. But she knew what was going on in her head. She knew what she was feeling. But she didn't know why. She had never had to deal with it before and though she was programmed to know the what, she had no idea about the why.  
  
Her father, the world renound Dr. Gero, had made her and 17 to look and grow like normal humans; a scientific achievement that would have won him the Nobel prize, if he weren't bent on world domination.  
  
Because of this, she had more knowledge than a fully grown adult; but she lacked the wisdom to use it. Which was why this was confusing her so much.  
  
"whatever" she said to herself and went back inside the house, feeling considerably more annoyed.  
  
***  
  
A crush huh? Krillin thought to himself. Wonder what that is.  
  
Bulma had been almost no help at all and his dad had gotten nervous and said something that sounded like "baked cabbage". Now Krillin was more confused than ever.  
  
He entered the kitchen to see what his mom thought but she wasn't there. After spanning the entire house twice, he found hr in the Atrium.  
  
"Hey, mom"  
  
"yes, Dear?" She looked up.  
  
Krillin then told his mom about 18 and asked her an assortment of questions, the answers to all of which she knew. Then he thanked her and went to play with the dinosaurs. 


	8. flight and fight

Disclaimer- (I wonder if it makes any difference if I say it in French...) Je ne possede pas le dbz.  
  
A/N- Sorry again for the long update, but better late than never I suppose. I started to type this chapter in French on several occasions and I'm not I fixed it all.(note the disclaimer.)I'm going to Florida next week and I'm not sure if there's a computer down there. But if there is I suppose I'll update sooner. Anyway, thanx for the reviews on the last chapter. I really appreciate everyone's support.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
It was pouring and pitch black outside. Had been for almost three days.  
  
"It was horrible 17, I saw it. What he did to that poor guy." 18 said to her twin brother, practically in tears.  
  
Their father Dr. Gero had been locked up in his lab for more than three weeks. The first mistake she had made was going down there. The doctor didn't notice her because he was busy working on another terrible experiment. 18 had seen it. It was the most horrible thing she had ever witnessed. Then she made the second mistake of knocking into the door when she crept back up the stairs. 18 thought he didn't hear it; but she was wrong.  
  
When she was clear of the stairs 18 ran to her brother and told him what had happened.  
  
"It's alright, sis, he won't get away with it. I'll go in tomorrow and put the poor guy out of his misery." 17 replied.  
  
But then 18 heard footsteps coming slowly up the wooden stairs from the lab.  
  
"We gotta get outta here, 17, he's coming. He must have heard me, he knows I saw him." 18 told her brother, panicking.  
  
Without a second thought, he got up. "Right"  
  
17 grabbed 18's arm and started to run, their father close behind them. All through the house he pulled her until they reached the front door. When they rounded the corner they saw their father blocking the door. But how he had gotten there so fast was beyond 18.  
  
"Gotcha!" he yelled with a smirk  
  
Dr. Gero was blocking the door but 17 kept on running, pulling his twin sister behind him. He powered up a glowing ball of energy in his hand and hurled it at their father.  
  
"What the..."  
  
Gero was hit and the door was blown clear off its hinges. The whole section of the wall flew out into street along with the good doctor's left arm. 18 gasped in surprise but kept running. "When did he learn to do that?"  
  
Then something else strange happened. Dr. Gero got up, and where his arm was missing, instead of blood, several broken wires protruded from his torso. Then he did the same ball of light thing as 17; except their father's was much bigger.  
  
"Hold on tight!" 17 yelled back. And he took off into the air, just dodging the ki ball. This however was no surprise. 18 had caught 17 practicing flying in the woods behind their house and blackmailed him into teaching her. But she had only learned a couple days ago and could only hover a few feet into the air.  
  
17 flew into the forest, hoping to seek cover in the trees. Dr. Gero flew in after them and started blasting at the twins.  
  
"18, I need your help. Try a ki blast!" 17 yelled back to her.  
  
"But I don't know how!" she called back.  
  
"It's easy! Just focus on bringing some of your ki into your hand and let it go! You can do it!"  
  
"OK, I'll try!"  
  
18 concentrated as hard as she could and sure enough, a blue ball started to grow in her hand. She did the same with her other hand and hurled them one at a time at her father. All they did was temporarily blind him, but it did the trick. 17 Flew up over the canopy of trees and took off at full speed.  
  
After about a minute or two Dr. Gero regained his sight and realized they were gone.  
  
"Damn!" he yelled. "You can't hide forever! I'll find you eventually and when I do, you'll wish you were never created!"  
  
But 17 and 18 couldn't hear him. They were already miles away; far away from their home, their father, and all the painful memories that they brought back.  
  
"So, ya gonna talk to her today? Goku asked Krillin later that morning. Goku, amazingly, had figured out about Krillin's crush last week. And it had only taken him three weeks.  
  
"...Yeah. I'm gonna try." Krillin replied nervously.  
  
But the day crept on and neither 18 nor 17 ever showed up for school.  
  
"I wonder what happened to her. I hope she's ok." Krillin thought out loud when the dismissal bell rang.  
  
"She's probably just sick." Yamcha suggested  
  
"Miss you're girlfriend, shrimp? I'll bet she's probably dead or badly hurt or something along with her girly, long haired brother."  
  
Goku actually got angry after hearing his best friend being taunted.  
  
"Vegeta! That's not funny at all!" Goku shouted at him. He stood up, ready to defend Krillin. But Vegeta pushed him against a toy shelf making him fall down and causing a bucket of blocks to fall on him. Goku started to cry.  
  
"Awwww, the little baby's crying." Vegeta and his friends started to laugh at him.  
  
"Hey, you jerk!" Chi-Chi got up and growled at him. "You mess with him, you mess with me!"  
  
"So now you've got girls defending you eh, Kakkarot?" Vegeta snickered, knowing how much Goku hated being called his full name.  
  
Then she kneed Vegeta in the stomach and uppercut him in the chin, sending him sprawling backwards into his cronies. The whole group collapsed on top of each other. Chi-Chi turned with a "hmm" and went to help Goku up.  
  
Everyone in the class burst out laughing at Vegeta and applauded Chi-Chi.  
  
"You got beat up by a girl" Yamcha and Tien chanted together.  
  
Krillin went over to Goku and Chi-Chi.  
  
"Thanks for stickin up for me, guys." He thanked them. Goku put his hand behind his head and grinned widely. "What are friends for?"  
  
At the end of the day, when everyone was gone, Krillin and Goku went to ask Mrs. Hayden about 17 and 18.  
  
"Sorry, Krillin but I haven't heard from their father or anyone at all."  
  
"I'm sure she's fine. You're just worrying too much." Goku consoled him. "She'll be here tomorrow, I promise."  
  
"I hope you're right" Krillin said.  
  
"Hey, when your sister gets here, do ya wanna go to the park? We can ask Chi-Chi if she wants to go too." Goku suggested.  
  
"Sure, why not." Krillin said with a smile.  
  
After Bulma got there, Krillin told her where they were going and she left.  
  
"NIMBUS!" Goku called. The yellow cloud came down and screeched to a halt in front of them. Krillin, Goku, and Chi-Chi all hopped on and they sped off into the sky.  
  
"17, get up." 18 nudged him.  
  
"What?" he answered sleepily.  
  
The events of the night before had taken a lot out of them both. Once they were far enough away from their father, they found a small cave at the edge of a wood in West city. Here they slept; at least 17 slept. 18 was still in a state of terror from seeing the experiment and her father's robot arm. She was also confused as to how 17 learned all that stuff and how he got so strong. She had so many questions to ask 17, but he was tired and 18 decided to let him rest for now.  
  
"Nothing" 18 said back  
  
"Whatever." Then he went back to sleep.  
  
18 decided to take this as an opportunity to practice her flying. She flew up into the treetops and around the trees. Soon 18 could hear voices from a park not too far from here. She knew she should stay away, but something told her to go. So she did.  
  
While the three were on the merry-go-round, Krillin felt something strange. He looked up at the top of one of the trees and saw something dart behind a tree. "huh?" he said.  
  
"did he see me?" 18 thought to herself  
  
"Couldn't have been" Krillin said.  
  
"Could it?"  
  
A/N-so there it is. Tell me what you think and review please. See you all when I get back.  
  
system crash 


	9. strange goings on

Disclaimer: If I owned DBZ, would I really be here right now? Honestly, would I?

A/N – yes, well, it's obviously been a while since I updated...some 6 months or whatever. Here y'all go.

Chapter 9

"What's wrong, man?" Goku asked Krillin

But he just kept walking without saying a word.

"Hello? Anyone home?" But still no answer.

_Was it...it must have been her. But it looked like 18 was flying. How was that possible? _

But then again, Goku could do some pretty amazing things himself. Like Nimbus, for instance. And his unusual strength that he was instructed not to use in school. But still; this was way different.

"KRILLIN!!!" This got his attention. Apparently Goku had grown tired of trying to get Krillin's attention and screamed loudly in his ear. Krillin jumped.

"What?!" he finally replied.

"I said, what's wrong?"

"...nothing. It's nothing."

Now Goku wasn't that bright, but he knew something was wrong.

"Are you sure? Cuz you only act like this after18 leaves school at the end of the day."

Asked Goku.

"...I saw something weird at the park. But I can't tell you now. Mom said that there are monsters that follow you around when you don't eat your broccoli. I don't want them to hear us." Krillin said back

"yickgh, broccoli. Ok. We'll talk at your house."

Seventeen awoke to the sound of birds chirping and the bright afternoon sun shining through the trees into the cave. A smile appeared on his face and he stretched his arms into the air. Suddenly everything came flooding back and his smile faded.

"eighteen?! eighteen!"

17 frantically flew out of the cave and just as he was about to go find her, 18 landed on the ground a few feet from 17. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Where were you? I was worried sick!" seventeen demanded.

"Don't have a cow, 17, I was just practicing my flying. No big deal." She replied.

"Yes it is a big deal, sister. Who knows what could have happened with that madman on the loose?"

"Sorry. You were sleeping and I didn't want to wake you up. I didn't go far."

17 exhaled. "Never mind. I was just nervous, that's all. How's the flying coming?"

18's face lit up like she had been waiting for 17 to ask. "GREAT! Watch this!"

"She bent her knees and kicked of the ground like she was trying to jump but flew higher. But instead of staying up there she dove to the ground headfirst.

"Careful, 18!" 17 called to her. But she smiled as if she took his warning as a challenge. And just before she hit, 18 pulled up just barely grazing the ground. But in doing so she lost sight of where she was going and plowed straight into 17. They tumbled to the ground and rolled into a pile of leaves in a heap.

"Woops" 18 said, like nothing had happened. She got up and brushed herself off. 17 sighed and blew his hair out of his face.

"Really? Flying?" Goku asked. "I thought nimbus was the only one who could fly."

"Me too. But the more I think about it the more sure I am. 18 was flying."

Both of them sat for a moment to think.

"I think there's something weird going on, Goku." Krillin said. "Tomorrow, after school let's go back to the park and search the woods. Maybe 17 and 18 are in there somewhere."

Then, without really thinking about it, Goku said something that caught Krillin completely off guard.

"Wow, Krillin, you must really like 18."

Krillin blushed and stared at his feet. "W-what?"

"You just seem pretty worried about her and her brother, that's all." Goku replied. "Well, am I right? Do you like 18?

Krillin didn't know what to say. He thought quickly and found his solution.

"Hey, are you hungry? Do you want something to eat?" Krillin said, knowing that Goku couldn't resist the change in subject.

"Yeah! How'd you know?" Goku said with excitement.

"Lucky guess." Krillin said sarcastically.

"Hey! Maybe your mom will make us some cookies! Or a pie!"

Krillin sighed but couldn't help laughing. "Come on. Let's go see what we got in the kitchen."

A/N- How was it? Tell me if it seems a bit rusty. Please give me some feedback. And I'll try to move a bit quicker this time with the next chapter.

system crash a.k.a. saint


End file.
